First Class Delivery
by JacAvoy85
Summary: "Today Charles, I thought I'd give you an option." Erik held the ten dollar bill up in the air. "Cash tip-" and then he waved his other hand down his body, "-or me," he said seductively, already eying the man hotly in his doorway. Charles/Erik, Deliveryboy!Charles CollegeStudent!Erik


**A/N: First off I want to start off by saying how corny and awful this is going to be. I wish I could claim drunkenness; but I am quite sober indeed. This is just another quickFic of mine while I work on my longer story. Also, all knowledge of working at a pizza place comes from me—I worked at one for 8 years. (Thank god no longer) Also, this shit never happened when I delivered…so just get that thought out of your heads right now! Enjoy :)**

Erik, being like most college students, lived on a steady diet of take out. Pizza being his most frequent. So, when a new pizza joint opened up just down the street from his dorm, promising a 20 minutes or less lunch delivery, he had to give them a try. (Mostly so he could try and take down their 20 minutes or less promise- -and he by no means sent his roommate Logan down to the dorm entrance to try and intimate the poor driver in hopes of delaying the processes…because Erik Lehnsherr would never do that…)

Exactly 16 minutes later, Erik heard a knock on his door (damn it Logan, only 5 minutes to go! What? He couldn't have scarred the kid for life a bit longer?). But Erik's thoughts drown out the second he opened the door. Where he was expecting some pimple faced, scrawny looking pot-head, he instead was met with a blue eyed, brown haired, gorgeous smiling, young man—_and oh god_—he was smiling right at Erik!

Oh wait—probably just part of the job.

"Good afternoon," the beautiful young man started, "Mr.-" he looked at the pizza box. "Leen…Leensheer?...Um, thank you for choosing First Class Pizzeria. I got your order here in-" he looked at his watch, biting his lip in doing so (and Erik _did not_ have to suppress a moan) "-16 minutes. Your total is only-" another glance at the box, "-10.72." He smiled up at Erik.

And, oh god, it was so corny and lame, and stupid, and Erik was positive it was something that the Corporate shmucks came up with and forced their drivers to do. They probably even had a name for it, like: _Doorshows_, or something equally fucking stupid, but it didn't matter because hearing it come out of that pretty young man's mouth, and seeing the way that he visibly blushed when saying it, like he'd been rehearsing it in the car, and the way that he butchered Erik's last name was so positive cute and sweet it made Erik want to vomit kittens.

It made Erik want to eat 'him' instead of the pizza.

Erik shook that thought and realized that was his cue to pay. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled 20. He looked down at the boy and at the award winning smile he was giving Erik. And _that_ was when Erik decided he wanted to give him a 'big tip'.

And not like _that_ you perverts! He's talking about money! (For the time being at least…)

"Um, here," Erik handed the brunet the 20. "And keep the change," he added quickly.

The young man's eyes widened at the kind gesture. "Oh!...Um, thank you." He took the money and handed the pizza box to the taller man. "That's really quite generous of you—thank you." He said again with sincerity.

Erik smiled. And then the boy was off and walking away merrily.

Something dawned on Erik suddenly.

_Logan!_

"Wait!" Erik cried out.

The young man turned around in confusion, looking at Erik with a cocked head. He knew that tip was too good to be true…

But Erik simply tossed the pizza box down on the table by his door before stepping out and meeting the delivery driver in the hallway. "Sorry," he said, looking down at the young man "did someone give you a hard time downstairs? More than likely a burley looking, dark haired guy? Smells like a bar and an ashtray? Wears plaid shirts like they haven't gone out of style yet?"

The smile that appeared over the young man's face was positively breathtaking. "Ah yes, I do recall such a fellow—nice guy by the way," he added sarcastically but with a smile and, a wink? (Erik's heart stopped.) "He did try and torment me for a brief moment, but the second a cute girl in an inappropriately short skirt walked by, his mind seemed to filter elsewhere, as did his body."

Fucking Logan and his one track mind—the man's a goddamn animal.

Erik breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good," he said with a smile, "but sorry anyways—for the few moments he did get in with you—he's an ass."

The delivery driver just kept smiling at him, his blue eyes shining brightly. "Hm, that's a shame—he was kind of cute too."

And _that_ was what the young man left Erik with.

Erik was unsure how long he stood in his dorm hallway, eyes bulged wide, mouth probably open like a fucking moron—but it didn't matter—all that mattered was that the cute delivery guy that had appeared at Erik's door and into his life was interested in guys—just like Erik was.

It was a good day.

The pizza however, was not. It was 'crap'. After one slice, Erik had tossed it and made a sandwich instead. First Class Pizza his ass, more like First Crap Pizza.

But that didn't seem to stop him from ordering again the next day…

And it absolutely had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to see the cute driver again.

And he absolutely did not order at the exact same time as the day before in hopes of getting same said driver.

"Good day Mr. um, Len-"

"Erik—you can call me Erik, Mr. Lehnsherr was my father." Erik smiled. And, oh god, did he really just use that line?

"Ah, okay— _Erik_," the young man flustered on. "Thank you for choosing-"

"You know, you don't have to do that," Erik said politely with a smirk.

The other man visibly made a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god," he mutter before meeting his eyes to Erik's. "I always feel so terribly stupid when I have to say that."

This time, Erik noticed the other man's name tag: 'Charles' it read. What a nice name, Erik thought. And then he thought about how it would sound as he yelled it out while he plowed in-"

"10.72 again today, Erik." Charles was saying, bringing Erik out of his very inappropriate thoughts about what he wanted to do to his deliver boy— and, oh lord—Erik's been watching way too much porn lately it would appear.

"Of course," Erik said, shaking his head. He reached in his pocket and pulled out another 20. He handed it to Charles. The young man began to make change but Erik stopped him with a hand held up. "No, keep the change." He smiled at Charles.

"Oh…well, thank you again Mr...erm, Erik." He gave him another heartwarming smile.

Once Erik got inside (and regained blood flow to his brain) he tossed the pizza box on the kitchen counter without even another glance and ordered from a place he actually liked.

…

A week, and a countertop full of crap pizza boxes later (needless to say, all the stray dogs around Erik's Campus were well fed), Erik found himself picking up the phone at the exact same time as all the days before and dialing his least favorite pizza place. Although two of those days were a complete waste—Erik nearly forgot that Charles was aloud two days of by law—_damn laws_. He'll never order on Tuesdays or Thursdays again.

As will probably the poor kid that wasn't Charles, will probably never deliver to Erik again…

When Erik opened his door on Tuesday, instead of Charles, he was face-to-face with what Erik could only describe as a 'damn hippie'.

"Hey, Hey Mr. Lehnsherr, here's your pizza, dude," Sean (as his sideways nametag had read) said as he handed the box up to Erik with seemingly bloodshot eyes.

It did not go over well.

Nor did Thursday.

This time, when Charles appeared at Erik's door, he was much more comfortable and at ease—like he'd become accustomed to seeing Erik everyday at the same time.

"Hello Erik," Charles smiled sweetly. "Same price as normal."

And when did this become normal? What as Erik's life become? Ordering from a shitty pizza place just to have 20 seconds of face-to-face time with the cute brunet driver that he couldn't get out of his damn mind. Erik really needed to get laid.

He smiled predatorily at the shorter man. "Of course Charles." He handed him another 20.

Charles gave him a disapproving look. "Now Erik, you can't keep giving me such a generous tip. I'm sure your bank account won't be thanking you anytime soon—you'll go broke."

Oh, Erik was quite broke.

"It's fine Charles—take it—you deserve it." Erik gave him a wink and Charles blushed lightly.

_Check._

Erik held the folded 20 out for Charles. The driver reached for it, letting his fingers slide accidently over Erik's as he did. Charles blushed even deeper.

_Checkmate_.

"Charles," Erik called out as the man made his blushing retreat. Charles turned. "See you tomorrow," he said with a wink.

…

The next day, Erik answered the door shirtless and Charles nearly dropped the pizza box. Wouldn't have mattered either way, the box just ended up on the counter with the rest of the abandoned boxes.

"Jesus Lehnsherr—you having a fucking party or sumthin?" Logan questioned a week later, after he came back from chasing the skirt— it didn't work out—big surprise.

Erik cocked his head to look back at Logan from the couch. "Or something." He mumbled, not really paying attention. A moment later, he put his book down and turned completely around to face his roommate. "So I take it, it didn't work out between you and…that girl—does she have a name?"

Logan shrugged as he eyed Mt. Pizza Box (or as Erik called it: Mt. Crapmore.) He opened the most recent box and took a slice. "Tastes like crap," he concluded after taking a bite and throwing it back down. He faced Erik. "What the fuck man, I leave for a week and you go and prepare for the apocalypse by stocking up on crap pizza?"

Erik just smiled sheepishly at him with a shrug.

…

The next day, Logan got to the door before Erik.

"Oh, um..hello," Charles said with surprise. "You're not Erik."

Before Logan even had a chance to say something witty, he was shoved out of the doorway and replaced by a panicked looking Erik. "Hey Charles," Erik said, a little out of breath, acting as if he hadn't just shoved a man out of the way comically.

Charles was still wide eyed. He gave Erik a pointed look after a moment. "Plaid-shirt-guy is your roommate?" He asked almost dryly.

Trying his best to give his driver an apologetic smile, Erik just nodded. "He is, yes."

Charles nodded. "Ah, makes sense," he mumbled before turning back to smiles and happiness. "Well Erik," he looked up at the taller man. "Here's your pizza and today, it's on me." He handed the box of what Erik was sure to be more toxic waste pizza. "And I don't want to hear 'no' for an answer—you've ordered every day since we've opened and tipped me generously enough for me to put a small down payment on a airplane."

"Charles, I couldn't-" Erik began to say but was cut off with a wave of Charles' hand.

"Nope—I said I wouldn't take no for an answer," Charles said firmly.

"At least let me give you your tip," Erik tried.

Charles just shook his head. "No—that won't be necessary —I won't be taking your tip either." He then lowered his voice. "Unless you'd like to 'tip' me in another way that is."

And _that_ was what he had left Erik with that day.

As soon as Erik remembered to blink and breathe, he stepped in and closed the door, only to come face-to-face with a none-too-pleased looking Logan.

"You." Logan pointed a finger at Erik."The pizza boxes, the goofy looks on your face, the way to run to the phone everyday around the same time… the reason you're broke!" The look on Logan's face turned comical. "You're trying to fuck the delivery boy!"

Stupid Logan and his conclusion skills.

…

Like clockwork, the next day, Erik had ordered another round of stomach-pumping induced pizza from 'First Class Pizzeria'.

He really should sue for false advertisement.

Now 'First Class Delivery Boy', that would be more like it.

Oh God—that would be the name of their porno…

And also, like clockwork, Charles appeared at his door, all smiles and hellos.

"Hello Erik," Charles said with a cocky smile.

"Charles," Erik flirted back at him.

"10.72, _Mr. Lehnsherr_," the younger man almost purred at him, looking Erik hotly in the eye.

Erik handed him a ten and a single, covering the cost of the pizza, and then held up the other ten as he took the pizza and simply chucked it behind his back without looking, not giving a fuck where it landed. "Today Charles, I thought I'd give you an option." He held the ten dollar bill up in the air. "Cash tip-" and then he waved his other hand down his body, "-or me," he said seductively, already eye fucking the man in his doorway.

Biting in his bottom lip, Charles swallowed before he answered. "Both?" He asked shyly but Erik knew he was just messing with him.

"You little _tease_," Erik purred out as he stuffed the ten into Charles' shirt pocket before grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him in, crushing their lips together at last.

_Finally, finally_! Erik thought, bringing Charles in even closer, kissing him as hard as he possibly could, claiming his lips as his own. And Charles was kissing back, he was kissing Erik fiercely and passionately and it turned Erik on more than any of the crappy pornos he'd watched over the last couple of weeks to try and masturbate Charles out of his mind, and now he didn't have to—he could finally stop searching the internet for stupid porno's with titles like: _Sausage Sensation_ and _Italian Meats Trio_—yeah, it was that fucking awful.

Charles kissed Erik back into his dorm room, stepping over the discarded pizza box with the pizza in it that wasn't even worthy of its spot on the ground. The back off Erik's knees hit the arm of the couch and next thing he knew he was bringing Charles down on top of him as they crashed onto the couch in a wave of kisses and gropes.

Quickly taking a hold of the dominance situation, Erik flipped Charles over to where he was the one on bottom. Erik attacked his lips again, running a hand down Charles' side, stopping only when he got to his luscious ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

The smaller man moaned into Erik's mouth, forcing Erik to grind his erection onto the man below him, which in turn only caused Charles to moan even louder.

Breaking away, Charles pushed up on Erik's chest slightly, giving him enough room to sit up on his elbows. "Wait," Charles said somewhat out of breath, "your roommate- -plaid-shirt-guy?"

Erik shook his head with a provocative grin. "Gone." He drove his lips back against Charles' for a split second. "Won't be back until later tonight," he said before once again resealing their lips together tightly.

Charles hummed into the kiss before something caught his eye and he broke away once more, earning a small whine of protest from the other man. Charles eyed the mountain of steadily molding, and somewhat dangerous looking if approached in the wrong way, pizza boxes on the kitchen counter. He raised an eyebrow at Erik.

"Are_ all_ those empty?" He questioned knowingly.

Erik held back a laugh and looked innocently to Charles "Not _all_ of them, no." He smirked. "The pack of wild dogs I was feeding suddenly stopped showing up after a week." He shrugged his shoulders with only good intentions.

Full on laughing, Charles pulled him into another kiss. He broke away after a moment and looked back into the taller man's eyes. "And here I was beginning to think you didn't have any taste buds." He laughed, kissing Erik just below the jaw.

Moaning lightly, Erik tipped his head up, allowing Charles to pepper soft kisses all along his neck and jawline. "Oh, I have taste buds," Erik murmured, bringing his head down to meet Charles', "and right now I want to use them to taste _you_," he said hotly, drawing a small moan from Charles.

"Yes Erik, please," Charles whined out, laying back down on the couch as Erik got to work removing the smaller man's pants.

Once off, Erik tossed the standard issued kakis across the room. He looked down at Charles with lust in his eyes as they raked over his body. "Still too much clothes," he muttered as he reached out and removed the goofy hat with the revolting pizza's logo on it. He flung it across the room as well, to join the steadily growing pile of clothing Erik hoped to never see again.

"Your nametag," Erik said gruffly, "I'm going to keep it." He smiled a sharky smile. "As a souvenir."

Charles nodded as he bit on his bottom lip, probably trying to suppress a moan towards the bluntness of the man above him.

Erik plucked the shorter man's nametag off and tossed it gently on the coffee table. He turned back to Charles. "Take off your shirt," he said lowly.

Complying, Charles sat up and removed his shirt quickly, tossing it in the general direction of his other articles of discarded clothing. Erik lunged forward and kissed Charles again before working his way down his neck and chest. When he got to his stomach, Erik drew in a deep breath before bringing his hands down to grasp the top of Charles' boxers. He whipped them down, reveling Charles' erection and showing Erik just how hard the other man was for him.

"Oh Charles," he moaned out before leaning down and taking the other man into his mouth hotly.

Charles moaned loudly, nails digging into the couch of the man he'd only met two weeks ago. "Yes Erik, he rasped out as Erik bobbed his head up and down, tasting every inch of the man's shaft he could. Erik worked Charles' cock like a Popsicle, running his tongue over it wildly and mouthing the whole thing in one swallow. He flicked his tongue out and licked the tip of Charles' cock, making the man below him gasp out sharply.

"Erik," Charles said breathlessly, "not gonna last…"

Pulling away with a pop, Erik smirked up at him. He sat up and removed his own shirt and pants, leaving just his boxers on before holding out his hands for Charles to take. "Come on, condoms and lube are in my room," he said as Charles took his hands. He hoisted the man up off the couch and then picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, carrying the smaller man off to his room caveman style.

…

"On all fours," Erik commanded after he plopped Charles down on his bed. Rolling over, Charles propped himself up on his hands and knees, turning his ass to face Erik.

Erik ran a hand down Charles' ass. "Perfection," he muttered. "Just look at your ass, up in the air, just for me."

Charles moaned, ducking his head between his shoulders.

Slowly, Erik ran a finger down between Charles' ass cheeks, earning yet another keening moan from the man below him. "Oh Charles," he said wantonly, "you want my cock inside of you, don't you?"

Nodding his head wordlessly, Charles' head remained hung low as he bit on his lip to stifle another embarrassing moan. He moved his knees apart even further, trying to give Erik more access.

But what Charles felt next made him moan so embarrassingly loud he had to bury his face into the mattress in hopes that he wouldn't do it again.

Erik flicked his tongue out once more and licked against Charles' hole, teasing the man relentlessly.

"Erik," Charles choked out from the mattress. "_Fuck_." He turned his face so his right cheek was rested against the bed as he panted out.

The other man continued his assault on Charles' entrance, only stopping when he was sure the man was good and wet. He grabbed a condom and a small bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and removed his boxers before kneeing his way onto the bed to join Charles.

Charles shuffled forward a bit to make room for Erik, only to have the man grab his hips and draw them back closer to him. He gave an experimentally thrust, his cock gliding over the top of Charles' ass smoothly. "Oh yes, this is perfect height," he muttered lowly, hands gripping tighter around Charles' hips.

Next thing Charles heard was the telltale sound of a condom wrapper opening and then he felt a wet finger slide across his hole seconds later. He moaned softly into the mattress, twisting his hands around the unmade bed sheets.

Once Erik poked a finger in, and noticed how easily it slid right in, he removed it and smiled down at the panting Charles below him. "Charles," he chided sweetly, "have you been preparing yourself for me?"

Embarrassed, Charles blushed and bit his lip before meeting his eyes to Erik's. "Maybe," he murmured.

"Such a _bad_ boy," Erik said with a slap to the ass, pulling another low moan from the man below him. "I guess I have no other choice than to just fuck you."

Closing his eyes tightly, Charles anticipated Erik's cock entering him. He'd been thinking about this moment since the minute Erik opened his door and looked down at him with that sexy smile. And so what if every night since then Charles had been fucking himself with his fingers, thinking about the other man and trying to gauge just how he would feel inside of him.

Seeing Erik's cock now, Charles now knows he should have been using all five fingers…

"Are you ready Charles?" Erik asked throatily, gripping onto one side of Charles' hip as the other wrapped around the base of his hard cock, lining it up with Charles' entrance.

Not a second after Charles moaned out a yes, Erik was pushing into him, slowly at first, letting himself sink in inch by inch until he was completely submerged in Charles' warmth.

"_Yes_ Charles," he growled out. "You feel so fucking good!" He slapped the man's ass with a sting and then begun thrusting into him. Charles dug his fingers into the bed as the taller man pumped into him, fucking out every little gasp and groan Charles had inside of him.

"Yes Charles, _fuck_." Erik pushed Charles' ass cheeks up with his palms and fucked into him roughly.

Charles' eyes slammed shut as he reached for his cock and began stroking it in beat with Erik's thrusts. He didn't last as long as he'd hoped.

Erik came shortly after too, gripping his hands hard enough around Charles' hips to leave bruises.

After pulling out, Erik collapsed on the bed next to Charles, both of them were panting hard enough to delay speaking for a moment. Erik just smiled over at his bed partner with a shockingly wide smile before wrapping an arm around the man's lower back, his ass still up in the air, while Erik lay on his stomach.

Charles choked on a laugh. "Fuck Erik—that was much better than I expected." He finally let his body lower completely onto the bed. He rolled into Erik's embrace and placed his head on the taller man's shoulder as he closed his eyes. Erik entwined their fingers and kissed his temple quickly. "Mmm, good," he said with a husky voice.

A minute or so passed before Charles opened his eyes again and looked at Erik. "How much time did that take?"

Erik looked over at his clock. "About 40 minutes?"

Charles nodded. "Hm. My boss may be a bit upset with me when I get back."

…

Needless to say, Charles lost his job. But it didn't matter, because a week later the joint closed down due to low sales (maybe it was Erik's everyday ordering that kept them alive for the short-lived amount of time.)

So the next time that Charles showed up at Erik's door with pizza, it was from a place they both liked, and he wasn't on the job.

The End.

**A/N: Doorshows are real people! We had to do them at my job (and yes, it was a Corporate scheme) How I wrote it was how we did it. **

**Also, the names for the 'pornos' Erik watched were actual names of pizzas we served—I didn't make that shit up! Yes folks, we had a 'Sausage Sensation' and an 'Italian Meats Trio'. *Shakes head***

**And for the people who were wondering: "Hm, when does Erik go to class?" My answer: Never—it's a porno—what did you expect? :)**


End file.
